Before The Sun Rises
by pehtrova
Summary: Losing someone is hard, especially if they're your happiness, your heart, your soul, your everything. Elena Gilbert has lost the one that she cares for and loves, Damon Salvatore. Dying within' her arms, she left with the image of his body cold and gone, but, little does she know that she's not alone during her despair.
1. Chapter 1

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind_

_My love, you have found peace_

_You were searching for release_

* * *

"Damon, _Damon_! Don't do this, don't leave me.. Damon, look at me!" Elena's voice rang through his ears as soft echoes as she held his body that was soon going limp within' her grasp. "-Damon, I _love_ you, I need _you_, I can't lose you.. Stay with me, _please_.." Speaking through her tears, her doe eyes were piercing down into his icy blue orbs that were soon lifeless as his body went limp in her arms.

Her eyes were glassy with the tears that indicated her pain, all the pain that she was feeling in that moment. Damon Salvatore, the man that she loves was dead in her arms but she didn't feel anything in that moment that she held him. She was numb, Elena Gilbert was numb.

Another person that she loves and cherishes was gone and it was her fault, she couldn't help but blame herself for what had just occurred in front of her eyes. Body shaking as her arms wrapped around his limp body even tighter feeling the pain rushing to her chest as her sobs broke out.

"-Come back to me.. _Please_.. **I love you**.." Her words were scratchy as her voice broke with pain. Bringing her hand up to his cold face, her fingers traced his sculpted jawline, her thumb glided across his cheekbone before her fingers reached his eyes, touching them softly closing them shut indicating that Damon Salvatore was no longer here with her. He was gone.

Dear Diary,

_It's been a week that I've been in hell. Hell. What am I suppose to write? How am I suppose to write? I'm breaking every single day that I wake and he's not here with me. I would wake and his arms would be wrapped around me in a strong hold, pulling me closer when he knew that I was awake. His lips would kiss along the back of my ear where he knew I was most sensitive, -but that's all gone now. I wake up cold without his warmth beside me, I wake up with tear stains along my face from the night before, I wake up without my heart and soul beside me and it kills me each and everyday. I am breaking more and more everyday but how is something that is so broken have the ability to break even more so? I miss Damon Salvatore more than anything, that's my secret. I miss him and I want him back… I NEED him back. I'm going to be selfish because he was- IS my happiness. He is- Ripping out the paper from the journal, crumbling it within' her small shaky hands, she throws it towards the garbage can in the corner of her room but as every night, she misses and it adds on to the pile on the ground. Running her fingers through her long medium brown hair, her eyes began to turn glassy as a tear runs down her face. Her doe eyes scan her desk, landing on a picture frame containing a small photo of her and Damon. Them smiling and being their happiness on the dock of the lake house. That day comes back to her head, it was a day that she'll never forget._

_"Damon, don't you dare! -Damon Salvato-" Elena screams as he tips her over the dock pretending to drop her in the water but his hold on her keeps her in her place as small snickers release from his mouth._

_"Aw, come on, Elena, it's water. -If an alligator comes, use your little vampire super powers and punch it."_

_Pulling her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her waist watching as she turned within' his hold a small pout was upon her lips as her doe eyes met his blue orbs, the sun hitting them both perfectly as the breeze blew against them."Aww, come on, pouty."_

_The famous smirk came upon his lips as a small smile rose upon her own lips as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, they shared a simple soft kiss but it was filled with more love than the ones before._

_"One picture, please?! You almost dropped me in the lake, Damon, I deserve a picture with you!"_

_Watching as he rolled his eyes, he gave in. It was rare if he ever said no to Elena, it was impossible to say no to such a perfect being. Pulling her close in his arms, Elena held up the small digital device, smiling as he did the same. Pushing the button, capturing the moment forever._

_"I love you, Damon.."_

_"And I love you, Elena."_

Sitting upon her bed, her tears streamed down her face as she eyed the photo that was now within' her hands. "I miss you so much.." Speaking softly, her thumb rubbed the glass on the frame just over his face.

"And you have no idea how much I miss you.." Damon spoke out softly, returning the saying but it went ignored. Elena wasn't the Gilbert that was gifted with seeing the dead, that was all Jeremy's doing. It pained Damon, even as a ghost, to see her so hurt and down because of him, because of his death. Watching from across the room, he wished to be there with her, to make her happy again, to see that smile because he knew he wouldn't see it again.

"-I wish you were here…I love you, Damon.." Her voice broke as it filled the quiet room, her tears streamed down her face placing the frame upon her side table. Looking at the clock, it read 12:53AM, time sure does pass on by when you're broken and depressed inside. Leaning over, she turned off her lamp and wrapped herself under her blankets.

Closing her eyes, all she saw was Damon dead in her arms, it was all she saw every night. At first, it frightened her and she wouldn't sleep but she had gotten use to it after a while, trying to think of happy memories of them two together and it would work most of the time but tonight was one of those night.

_One of those nights that it would be another night of restlessness. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_

_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes_

_I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough_

* * *

_"What are you thinking about right now?" Elena asked Damon in a calm soft voice feeling his arms grow tighter around her as they both looked at the glistening water as they sat on the wooden dock of the lake house. The sun was beaming down on them, seeping through the trees creating shapes of leaves on the grass of leaves that was shade. The breeze was pushing against them, her hair blew in the wind as did his._

_"I'm thinking about how lucky I am to have you. -Even though the sire bond is still in tact, I believe you because I love you." His words filled her ear, a small smile came upon her lips as her arms draped over his, holding him closer and tightly to her._

_"And I love you, Damon. -Forever, I promise."_

"Elena Gilbert, you need to get your butt up from this bed and get some air, go outside, do something!" Caroline's voice rang through her ears shaking her out of her thoughts of her and Damon.

"I don't know, Care, I think I'm going to stay in bed today.." Looking to her best friend, she saw the usual judging face that Caroline Forbes was known for. "Oh no, you're not doing this with me today. You're going to get your butt up and we will go out and have an amazing day. -Maybe we could go to the Grille and pig out?"

Feeling her arm being tugged on by her, she gave in and got up from the bed looking to her friend.

"Fine, fine! I'm up but can we not go to the Grille? Too many memories of...him and I am not ready to face it yet." The sadness struck her voice as her eyes averted down to the ground, frowning a little.

"Well, alright. Get ready, I'll be downstairs waiting." A small smile was upon Caroline's lips, feeling sorry for her best friend. Walking out of the room, she closed the door leaving a sad Elena there all by herself.

"Can you believe this, Damon? -I have to get on with my life, everyone else wants me to get on with my life but I can't. -I can't go on without you.." Her soft voice filled the area she was standing in before she walked to her closet and picked out her usual article of clothing. Skinny jeans and a plain shirt.

Damon was watching her as she spoke, sitting on the bed he yearned for her touch, to comfort her, but there was nothing he can do. He was dead and she was alive, she was in a whole other world than he was at that moment. It had grown cold ever since he had passed and the depression only got worse for Elena, especially with emotions being heighten, it was eating her away.

_"Damon?! Damon, what the hell are you doing?!" Watching as Damon stood inside of the circle that soon filled with fire around him. His eyes glistening from the light of the fire met her doe eyes that were glassy and soon had tears falling down from them._

_"I am doing this for you, Elena, this is all for you. You don't deserve to be this way, you deserve to be happy and have a long life ahead of you. You deserve to have children, get married, then die when you have lived your life to the fullest. I want that for you Elena and I kept my promise, I will do anything and everything to get this cure for you.." Damon's voice was soft but heighten senses allowed her to hear every word as if he was right next to her speaking into her ear._

_"-..D-damon, don't you dare!" Running towards the fire, it grew higher once she approached causing her to back away immediately. "Damon, listen to me, I love you and I appreciate you wanting to cure me from this but if this is the way that you have to get the cure, by sacrificing yourself? I don't want it, I don't want it at all. I want you, Damon and only you. You are my cure, you are my everything. Don't do this." Her words were heavy but it was too late._

"-Elena! Earth to Elena?" Focusing back on reality, she was at a small boutique with Caroline, her mind played with her head as her memories of that night came rushing back to her.

"-I'm sorry, Caroline, I just have a lot of my mind right now." A small sympathetic smile came upon her best friend lips, nodding and understanding the pain she was going through. "I understand, now, what do you think? Red top or white top?"

"-I like the white one but the red one makes you look seductive and you are Caroline Forbes, the queen of seductiveness." A small giggle came out of her mouth, it was the first time that she had smiled since his death, the first time she had laughed.

The sun was soon setting and she was back at home, alone with only her diary in hand and her thoughts that swirled her head. "How am I suppose to live when the person that keeps me whole and full of life is dead and gone?" Her pen drifted across the sheet before hearing something shuffle behind her.

Placing her pen down abruptly, she turned seeing Damon standing across the room looking at her with his piercing blue eyes.

"-D-Damon..?" Her voice cracked before seeing him fall to the ground just as he did that night, it crippled her seeing it again. Closing her eyes quickly, she opened them and the scene was gone.

Sitting in her chair, she placed her head within' her palm before her anger got the best of her. Grabbing multiple of items, she through them against the wall hearing shatters of glass fall to the ground after the impact it met when hitting the wall. Falling to the ground, she leaned against the end of her bed, sobbing into her knees.

_Elena Gilbert was breaking by the second and soon, she would be nothing._


End file.
